babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
David Corwin
David Corwin was a human and Earthforce officer. He spent years working as a technician in Babylon 5's C'n'C. Eventually becoming B5's Executive Officer under Captain Elizabeth Lochley, he also worked as the liaison between the Earth Alliance and the ISA personnel on the station.No CompromisesJMS post on CIS - 10/7/1997 4:33:00 AMSigns and PortentsThe Official Guide to Babylon 5 (CD ROM) Personality David Corwin was essentially a quiet, shy person who hated being the center of attention, a state Dr. Franklin would characterize as "a classic example of being caught between fight and flight." History A career military officer, Corwin spent several years working his way up the junior ranks, working as a technician in B5's C'n'C. In January 2259, he found that the new station commander, John Sheridan, had just arrived unexpectedly and informed Lieutenant Commander Ivanova, who rushed to meet him. Later, he heard Sheridan's speech and was pleased with it, even though it was interrupted. He also monitored communications from security when a detained Minbari, Kalain, had committed suicide.Points of Departure Later in 2259, Corwin was on duty when the was briefly lost in hyperspace. He monitored the weak communications coming from the ship and Zeta Squadron sent to find them.A Distant Star Corwin was on duty when Abel Horn was loose and several ships were held from departing. He informed Ivanova of the many ships wanting to depart.A Spider in the Web Corwin was on duty when Ivanova called him as an excuse to get away from Correlilmurzon.Acts of Sacrifice Corwin was on duty when Garibaldi came into C'n'C looking for Sheridan and Ivanova, and he informed them they were in Bay 13.Hunter, Prey Corwin was asked to Sheridan's office one day and, unbeknownst to him, was sent a telepathic message from Lyta Alexander to test whether he was part of a Psi Corps sleeper program. He was not.Divided Loyalties Corwin was on duty when an alien probe was detected approaching the station, demanding answers to science questions and threatening destruction. He gathered some answers but ultimately Sheridan ordered the message not sent, surprising Corwin. Instead, he ordered Corwin to have the message sent via a maintenance bot at a distance. The probe exploded far enough away not to cause damage.A Day in the Strife He was promoted to the rank of full Lieutenant on Monday March 11th, 2260, effective at 0630hrs. To celebrate, he invited a number of friends and co-workers out for a drink at Earhart's the night before. Following the party, Captain Sheridan began to consider him a possible hindrance or potential ally for the then still secret Army of Light. Volunteering to find out where he stood, Commander Susan Ivanova invited him to a private meeting in her quarters. Shocked, Corwin was unsure if the invitation was a date and not wanting to offend Ivanova, turned up with some (very expensive) synthetic roses in hand. Quickly realizing he'd gotten the wrong end of the stick, he claimed to have found them lying outside her quarters. Over some of her real coffee, the two made small talk until Susan broached the subject of bending the rules, while still being loyal to Earth. Asking him if he'd report anyone he saw disobeying orders, Corwin said that he would, further stating that it's not up to him to decide which orders to follow and which to ignore, and that the chain of command must be respected. Later, she informed Sheridan that Corwin wasn't with them and clearly shared his disappointment.Exogenesis However, a few months later their worrying was shown to be for naught, when Corwin supported Babylon 5's break with the Earth Alliance in the wake of President Clark's bombing of civilian targets on Mars. Corwin remained at his post in C'n'C following Sheridan's declaration of the station's independence from Earth, while at least one of his colleagues walked out. He then stayed to help operate the defense grid's tracking and weapons during the subsequent battle.Severed Dreams Throughout the Shadow War and Earth Alliance Civil War, Corwin's responsibilities increased as he became the station's de-facto second officer, replacing Major Atumbe. He deployed Starfury squadrons for drills, ordered to ensure the station could not be surprised.No Surrender, No Retreat Corwin learned that Sheridan had been captured by EA forces. He then received an urgent communication from Garibaldi to relay to Ivanova, who was with the White Star fleet. He received orders from her not to respond and to shoot him on sight if he came to B5.The Face of the Enemy Following Sheridan's retirement from Earthforce and Ivanova's promotion and subsequent departure in late 2261, Corwin assumed the post of Executive Officer under the command of Captain Elizabeth Lochley. When the new commanding officer arrived, there was a bit of friction between the two. However, this passed quickly and the two formed a good working relationship and Corwin proved to be an able and dedicated Executive Officer. He stood by the Captain during many of the crisis she had to deal with during her tenure as commanding officer. For example, during the Soul Hunter crisis; he took command of the station while the Captain was injured.River of Souls As Babylon 5 was now independent of the Earth Alliance's jurisdiction, functioning as the provisional headquarters and capital of the new Interstellar Alliance, he became a crucial link between Earthforce personnel and the new ISA presence on the station. It is not known how long he remained on the Station or what other postings he may have had during his career. Corwin was on duty during the Day of the Dead. He saw Rebo & Zooty and was inspired to practice their hat trick during downtime. G'Kar asked him to sleep in C&C since he did not want to be part of the ceremony, and Corwin agreed. Corwin later realized that the section of the station purchased seemed to disappear. It could not be contacted, and did not appear to be accessible. He called it to Sheridan's attention, but could not provide better information other than that Lochley had made a deal with the Brakiri.Day of the Dead Corwin regularly managed ship traffic entering and leaving B5's dock. One day, a transport had trouble inside the dock and decided to manually maneuver inside. Corwin demanded the ship give up control to B5 again, but it instead crashed into the dock bay doors. The damage caused a major traffic buildup outside the station. Corwin later had to manage the debris from the explosion of a Centauri liner scheduled to pick up Mollari. He found out the liner had a bomb interfaced with its navigation.Strange Relations Notes * Although a recurring character since Season 1's "Signs and Portents", Corwin would not get a name until Season 2's "And Now for a Word", and did not have his name spoken aloud until Season 3's "A Day in the Strife". He was usually referred to as "Tech 1" or "Tech 2" for each of his appearances in the first two seasons. * Corwin was named for Writer and professor Norman Corwin, a great inspiration to many subsequent writers including Rod Serling, Ray Bradbury and J. Michael Straczynski.JMS post on AOL - 2/16/1996 9:26:00 PMJMS post on GENIE - 9/1/1994 9:41:00 PMJMS post on AOL - 2/18/1996 11:17:00 AMJMS post on GENIE - 6/15/1994 8:04:00 PM Appearances References Corwin, David Corwin, David Corwin, David Corwin, David Corwin, David Corwin, David Corwin, David Category:Stubs Corwin, David Corwin, David